Hydrangeas
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Keiya Asaji and Kai Yamatasu are two students at Beacon Academy a school to train hunters and huntresses so they can fight the monsters that try to destroy humanity. They excel at killing and are great in classes but can they survive school even with that and will they forever and always be together? Or is there something that can drive them apart. OCXOC TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Alone With You

Her long black hair floated in the wind behind her and her silver wolf tail swished side to side as she enjoyed the wind from on top the air ship.

"Isn't it a bit cold up here?" Said a voice from behind her. As the voice spoke her wolf ears perked up. She turned around and smiled softly.

"It's never too cold to be alone." She said as he approached her.

"Especially if I'm near." He said teasingly.

"As if." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch and smiled at her gently as he reached up to move the hair out of her face.

"We're almost there." He whispered.

"I know. I'm excited too believe it or not."

"I believe it." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. Their lips melding together as they both enjoyed the strong breeze against them. When they moved apart they held hands instead and watched the clouds move apart as if making way for the ship.

"We did it." She whispered with a far away look in her eyes.

"Do you miss them?" He said meaning all their friends back at battle school that were going into police instead.

"Of course I do but this is where we belong." She said as he just looked at her and smiled.

"I know that but I want to know you don't regret it."

"Of course not we worked too hard to look back now." She said as they sat down. Kai (the boy) sitting with his legs straight out while Kei (the girl) sat on his lap.

"Hmm I wonder if Tanaka would agree." He said absentmindedly playing with a lock of her hair.

"You know I don't care about that old man's opinion." She said sternly pouting slightly. He chuckled and said.

"If you say so Kei."

After a while the ship landed at it's destination. The two jumped down from the top of it onto the platform as other students also exited the ship. They were herded by staff into a room. The principal Professor Ozpin stood on the stage with a teacher at the school.

"(whole welcome speach thing the same as the one in the show I'm too lazy to write it or go watch it again to find out what the words were so yeah :P)"

"Please all first years taking the initiation test please go to the launching pads." A announcer said.

"Let's go we don't want to be late do we now?" Kei said as she pulled Kai towards the launching pad outside the school at the back.

"We can't be late if we're already here." Kai said as they reached the launching pads and stood on the silver plates.

"You know what to do right?" Kei said looking questioningly at the black haired boy with blue eyes.

"Of course I do we've done it so many times it's natural almost." Kai said as he smirked at him.

'What are you smirking about anyway?" She asked.

"Oh nothing just thinking about all the failures too." He teased as she just smirked back.

"Now whose fault were those really?" She teased back as his smirk widened.

"We can argue about it all night if you want. Or we could do something else~" He said as she smacked his arm.

"Perv." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"(explanation about the relics and the forest and what to do by the teacher lady the same explanation also in the show ^w^)"

One by one as students were launched into the air until it was Kei's turn. When she was launched she did a flip in the air choosing to not fly across like the others. She pulled out a black and white rod and transformed it into a scythe that had a black handle and a silver white blade. The top was tied with black and white ribbons entwined. She then flipped the switch so that two engine/fans slipped out on either side of the rod and she sat on it much like a witch would ride a broomstick and hovered in the air waiting for Kai.

When Kai was launched into the air he simply held his right hand up getting questioning looks from the others then Kei swooped down and grabbed his hand pulling him up so that he also sat on the scythe. Then they flew north towards the temple.

"I wonder how far is it." Kei said as they flew over the woods.

"Probably not far since many of the students will have to walk." Kai reasoned as Kei thought it over.

"But some would put into use tactics like ours or something to keep them in the air and propelled." She said still thinking it over.

"Maybe but it's unlikely anyone else will stay in the air. No one wants to waste all their fire power on travel when they may run into trouble." Kai said.

"True... oh whatever it doesn't matter." Kei said her brain giving up debating it.

"Bored already?" Kai teased as she pouted.

"Yup."

"Well just enjoy the view and wind then." Kai said smiling at her softly.

"Already am." She said as she entwined their fingers. Her red and blood eyes sparkling.

"Keiya.." He whispered causing her to shiver.

"Kai I think that's it." Kei said as she noticed a circle like area paved with stone with columns surrounding it.

"Looks like it." He said as they swooped down. Kai jumped off when they were low enough and sure enough on small columns were chess pieces. He picked the black queen and Kei helped him up the scythe. They began flying again going over the jungle temple and towards the place they're supposed to meet up. They found the place and dropped down the principal and watching them as they got off the scythe and Kei transformed it back into a small rod and placed it into a thigh sheath she had on.

Kei was wearing a two black ribbons on the sides of her head and a black lolita style dress that reached her knees. The skirt was ruffled while the bodice had white flowers crawling on the edges and ruffled long sleeves. She wore black boots that were laced up and reached her knees. She had black hair, wolf ears, a wold tail, and blood red eyes.

Kai was wearing a black dress shirt and faded and ripped jeans along with a belt that had two harnesses where his two guns rested. He had black hair, snake fangs, and dark blue eyes. (Let me give you a hint he's hot but not just hot H-O-T as in he makes girls swoon.)

"Well now that everyone is here let's begin." Profession Ozpin said as groups and teams were called up and made. Eventually they were called up.

"Now the team who picked the black queen. Keiya Aisaji, Kai Yamatasu, Rachelle Mikoro, and Owen Bastigus will form team KKRO (pronounced crow) with Keiya as their leader." Professor Ozpin said as the teenagers stood on stage and then walked off as they were assigned to a dorm room and went there.

"Let's all get settled then?" Kai suggested as all four walked into the dorm room all claiming a bed.

"A little held here Kai?"Kei said as she tried to lift her bed.

"Sure but what for." Kai said confused why she was trying to lift her bed.

"Your the one who said we should share a bed and these are way too small to fit onto one together." Kei said as Kai remembered the memory.

"Oh yeah." He said getting it. Then together they lifted/pushed the beds together so they could sleep together. (Don't think wrongly just yet this is gonna stay rated T for a WHILE... maybe :P) After everyone unpacked and changed into pajamas they all sat across from each other on two beds. Owen and Rachelle on one said and Kei and Kai on the other.

"So why don't we introduce ourselves now. Simple say everything you think everyone should know about you. I'll go first. My name is Keiya Asaji. I'm 15 years old and my weapon is a scythe that can fly. My special ability is actually also flying but my scythe can fly independently without the use of my ability." Keiya said as she then looked pointedly at Kai.

"Well I guess it's my turn. I'm Kai Yamatasu, I'm also 15 and my weapons are two guns that can transform into katanas. My special ability is basically being extra sensory I suppose you could say. I can sense things more then usually you're able to like when someone's about to ambush you and such."

"My name is Rachelle Mikoro and I as well am 15. My weapon is my sword and it is also a rifle. My special ability is abnormal strength."

"Hi! I'm Owen Bastigus and I'm 15 like you guys! My weapon is a crossbow that can also transform into a sword."

"Well now that introductions our over we should probably go to sleep." Kei said looking at the time. It was already 11:32.

"Classes straight tomorrow right?" Owen inquired.

"Yeah. Oh by the way call me Kei." Kei said.

"I'm not trying to be rude but are you guys dating?" Rachelle asked looking at Kei and Kai's entwined hands. Kei blushed slightly while Kai just grinned.

"Definitely." Kai said his smug grin stretching across his face.

"Let's just go sleep." Kei said looking away as her blush calmed down a little.

"Is there a reason you want the lights off?" Kai teased.

"Not particularly but maybe there's a reason why you do." Kei teased deciding to get him back.

"That's a possibility." Kai said as his grin turned into a smirk.

"Okay love birds it's time to actually get some rest." Rachelle said their behavior already annoying her slightly. She did have to admit though they looked cute together.

When all the lights were turned off Kei and Kai crawled into bed and relaxed into each other. Kai's arms wrapping around Kei's waist and his face buried in her hair which smelled like hydrangeas. Kei's hands were on Kai's arms and she leaned back into his embrace.

"Until the morning Kei." Kai whispered into her ear causing a shiver to run down her back.

"Goodnight to you as well." She said. Eventually sleep over whelmed the two and they were lost into the dream realm.

_Until Next Time..._

* * *

**How was it? I wrote this the very day I watched the show. Also this is the second draft. The first one was so good and detailed but I lost it! It took me two hours too! Since I had to rewrite it all it isn't as good and so yeah I'm sorry! I will do better though I promise! Please review and tell me what you think so far though!**


	2. A Test

**Hullo people it's me Nessa and I have decided to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter! That's right! A miracle! Nessa not being lazy?! It's simply astounding isn't it! D In all seriousness though please enjoy the chapter ^w^.**

* * *

**Kei's POV**

I opened my eyes to see Kai's chest covered by his black t-shirt. I glanced up and saw his sleeping face. He looks so much more peaceful and childish when he's sleeping. I cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed him gently. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." He muttered still sleepy.

"Good morning to you as well." I said a smile making it's way onto my lips.

"What time is it?" He asked as we both sat up.

"It's 6:23." I said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Wait.. when does class start?" Kai froze for a second probably hoping we weren't late.

"Don't worry it starts at 9 sides we haven't had breakfast yet." I said taking my uniform out of the closet. The uniform was a little preppy but I could make do sides we can customize it a little the student handbook said. I went into the bathroom ans changed into the uniform. I added with it though a black choker with a red rose on it and I put in my hair bows as usual. When I stepped out the bathroom I saw Rachelle and Owen were already gone.

"Hey Kei what do you think class will be like?" Kai asked me.

"Probably like the ones at our old school but more advanced I guess?" I said humoring the thought.

"Where do you think the others are anyway?" He asked noting the empty beds.

"Probably in the cafeteria. So you get dressed and we can go as well." I said as I walked over to him and sat on the bed. He got up and took his uniform with him into the bathroom. I opened my bag and pulled out my chap stick when I applied. I didn't care a lot for make up but my lips were really dry so I did use chap stick.

When he came out he was also in his uniform.

"Ready to go then?" He asked holding out his arm.

"I've been ready I was waiting for you to be." I said as I took his arm and we walked to the cafeteria.

"Hmm true." He said.

"I wonder what they'll serve." I wondered out loud.

"Probably something good and none of that normal school crap they usually do in schools."

"Hopefully bacon?"

"It's a possibility they're just gonna have to try and stop rampaging students." Kai said chuckling a little.

When we reached the cafeteria we spotted Rachelle and Owen already eating. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said quickly.

"Good morning." Kai greeted as they both said their good mornings and hellos. Kai then dragged me to the line for breakfast.

"What's the hurry Kai?" I asked.

"Well do you want all the bacon to be gone? We must act fast." He said seriously and I giggled at his display of childishness.

We waited for a little and when it was our turn we simply took our plates and sat on the opposite side of Owen and Rachelle at the table. For breakfast there were scrambled eggs toast and bacon along with cartons of milk.

As we ate we made a little small talk with each other commenting about what we think class will be like and such.

"So what's our first class Kei?" Owen asked me as we ate.

"It's history." I answered calmly.

"I swear they tell that story every year and it's kinda old and boring at this point." Rachelle huffed annoyed.

"It is but for some reason they feel the need to keep bringing it up." Kai agreed.

"I wonder if there's really anyone who hasn't heard the story." I said.

"I doubt it but it is possible just highly unlikely." Kai said.

"Do we have combat training today?" Rachelle asked.

"Yes with . It's 3rd period actually." I answered.

"I wonder if we'll be sparing today or have they captured a couple of them grim monsters." Owen said his accent getting in the way.

"You're from another kingdom aren't you Owen?" I asked hearing the slight accent.

"Oh I am actually how did you know?" Owen asked a little shocked.

"You have a slight accent when you speak." I explained.

"Kei's ears are really sharp and cute." Kai said tweaking them a little. I growled at him a little and he just laughed. I took out my scroll and checked the time.

"Hey guys it's 7:14. We have a while before we have to get to class and since we're done eating why don't we go out to the court yard and get a little sparing done." I suggested as we got up to put our plates in the dirty dishes bin.

"That sounds nice." Rachelle said.

"It's always nice to get in a little extra practice." Owen agreed.

"Whatever you say Kei." Kai said with a amused expression on his face.

"Let's go then. Everybody got their weapons?" I asked.

"Yup." They all chorused except Rachelle who just held her's up. We then exited the building into the court yard where some of the other students were gathered in groups talking and some also were sparring.

"Well then we should just test our skills against each other a little." I said tugging Kai away from them towards me. I then let go of his hand and stepped back a few steps. I drew Yumekui (dream eater her weapon) and transformed her into her scythe form. Kai drew his weapons in gun form and took stance. I took stance as well.

"Ready Kei?" He asked seriously.

"Always am." I answered.

"Let's begin then." He said making the first move and shooting at me. I launched myself in the air using my ability instead of scythe and jumped at him slicing at him. He jumped back making me miss narrowly while he transformed the guns into swords. I twirled Yumkui and tried a underhand slash at him which he blocked but I kicked him in the stomach instead and he was knocked back a little but he caught himself. He transformed them back into guns and shot at me while I had to run around him but when I got close instead of charging at him I ducked under and kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall. I then tried to stab him with my scythe but he managed to block it with his weapons still in gun form. We engaged in a battle of strength instead us both pushing.

"You're being serious are you?" He asked.

"So are you."

"So what if I am?"

"Then I won't lose!" I suddenly released the pressure on the scythe I was piling on so he pushed against nothing and fell forward and he then braced himself for impact but instead I grabbed his shirt and held the scythe against his throat.

"You're being a little too cocky though. Good try though." He said as I heard the click of his gun and the point was at my stomach.

"At least if this was serious we'd both die. Romeo and Juliet much?" I asked. He smirked.

"Maybe but it's still fun." I jumped back and he shot at me but I blocked it by spinning my scythe. I flipped the switch and the fans/engines popped out. I used my ability to propel myself into the air and I hopped onto my scythe about 10 feet above him. He kept shooting but I easily dodged. I then grabbed the scythe out from under me and fell towards him and last minute swung it at him he blocked with his guns again but the impact pushed him back while letting me push off him into the air again. I quickly pulled out my scroll and checked the time.

"Hey Kai it's 7:34 already wanna take a break?" I called out to him from the air.

"Sounds nice but we should tell those two as well." He said gesturing to Rachelle and Owen who were still in a heated battle. They were both just dueling with their swords. Rachelle swung at him side ways going for his neck but Owen ducked and punched her in the stomach. She was blown back and was clutching at her stomach when she then leaped up and swung downwards at him. Owen raised his sword to block but was knocked aside easily by her strength. I flew over them.

"Hey guys we're taking a break you two should as well." I called out. They both looked up and nodded. Rachelle helped Owen up and he smiled at her gratefully.

I then flew down to where Kai was sitting on the fountain wall. I jumped off my scythe and returned it to it's rod form and tucked it into the strap.

"Tired?" I asked.

"No. I am enjoying the day though." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back and held his hand.

"Well then next time we do this we should switch partners." Rachelle suggested as they walked over to where we sat.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Okay then I'll duel Rachelle and Kei can duel Owen." Kai suggested. We ended up agreeing on that arrangement.

"Were you two friends before initiation?" I asked Rachelle and Owen.

"Yeah we were. We're actually dating as well we both came from the same school." Owen said blushing slightly.

"We can double then." I said grinning at them.

"Like a double date?" Kai asked me a little bewildered.

"No duh." I said pouting at him a little.

"That sounds lovely." Rachelle said as she smiled at me. I pulled out my scroll again to check the time.

"Let's just stay out here until 8:40 and then we can go to class." I suggested.

"Do we really need 20 minutes to walk to class?" Kai asked.

"No but it's best to be prepared do you really want to be late on the first day of school?" I asked him.

"No but where is the classroom anyway?" Kai asked.

"Room 542." I answered.

And so then we chatted for a while.

* * *

**I hope my battle part was acceptable? I don't usually write any sort of combat scenes so I'm not really sure. I don't know what else they can do for all that time before class so they're just gonna have small talk and I'm not writing it cause I have no idea what topics they would talk about so yeah. Review and tell me what you think so far though! I love feedback may it be compliments or criticism! Criticism is extremely welcome though I'd love for some pointers ^.^'**


	3. Flirting Playfully

**After Class~ No One's POV**

"That was sure a exciting class." Rachelle noted seeming to be in a daze.

"I didn't expect him to be so... energetic I suppose is the word." Kei said.

"Well it certainly wasn't boring..." Kai said still sweat dropping.

"I think it was wonderful!" Owen said enthusiastically.

"Only you Owen. Only you." Rachelle said face palming.

"Well anyway what do we have next Kei?" Owen asked her.

"Well next we have fight class with ." Kei answered as they walked couples respectively holding hands.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kai asked.

"You followed without knowing?" Kei sweat dropped worried he would follow strangers without knowing where they were going.

"I trust you though." He said smirking. Kei blushed slightly and just continued walking.

"Well in any case the class is being held in the open field out back near the launch pads actually." Kei answered still slightly blushing.

They walked towards the field seeing other students heading there along the way. When they reached the field they saw standing in the middle of it as students in the class started to gather around her. When it looked like the whole class was there 's voice rang around in the field.

"Quiet down. Welcome to fight class. As you all should know I am . Now that you are all in your respective teams I am going to pair team against team. Your teams will be split in half and fight against half of the assigned enemy team.

YUIO (pronounced eu-e-oh) VS. JOKR (pronounced joker)

HOND (pronounced hound) VS. GOLM (pronounced golem)

KKRO (pronounced crow for the second time) VS. ASKH (pronounced ask)

BURO (pronounced burrow) VS. FERL (pronounced feral)

Now split up into your battles!" She commanded.

"Rachelle Owen you're together I'll take this idiot over here." Kei said pointing at Kai.

"You wound me Kei." Kai said dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"Yes ma'am!" Owen said Rachelle chorusing after him. They walked over to team ASKH.

"Hello I'm Ash Freiord." Ash said introducing himself. He held out a hand to Kei and she shook it.

"Keiya Asaji." She said formally. He stepped towards her and held a lock of her hair up.

"Hydrangeas huh?" He said his eyes twinkling with mischief. (If you're confused please don't be. Asaji is japanese for hydrangea.)

"I'm Kai Yamatasu. Her boyfriend." Kai said introducing himself. He gave Ash a friendly smile but at the same time was cold as ice.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sonya Jelipah." A girl with short blue and blonde hair said breaking the tension between the two boys who were glaring at each other through smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Kei said ignoring the boys. She looked over to her right where Rachelle and Owen were with the other two members of team ASKH.

"Okay everyone now that you're in your pairs prepare to fight!" announced. Kei took Yumkui out of the thigh sheath and flipped the switch so it turned into a black and white scythe. Kai took out his two guns.

Sonya took her spear off from her back and Ask unsheathed his sword which looked like a saber of sorts.

"You wanna go solo or from the air?" Kei asked him whispering.

"Let's switch around and see what works best." Kai whispered back the both of them standing back to back ready from all directions.

"Battles comence!" said as Sonya charged at the two. Ash right behind her.

Kei turned to face them and blocked Sonya's spear with her scythe and swung sideways causing the girl to get off balance and open. Kai then quickly moved to Kei's side and kicked Sonya to the side. She was knocked to the left and fell on the ground but quickly got up. Ash swung the blade at him but Kei again moved in front of him and blocked the blow. Concentrating on Ash however did not notice Sonya rushing at her but Kai stepped in at the last moment and and blocked the spear with his guns. Kei distracted for a moment by the sound of fighting from her boyfriend didn't pay attention and that cost her. Ash quickly swung to the side and knocked Kei off her feet and on to the ground. She then quickly pushed the switch transforming her scythe to air mode. She launched herself into the air and onto the scythe. She flew over behind Ash and flipped the switch again. She fell down to the earth and raised her scythe over her head and struck Ash's weapon out of his hands. He then quickly dove to where his weapon was dodging the swing at him by Kei and some how managing to grab the sword. However since he was still on the ground Kei jumped on him using the scythe to knock the sword away again and pointed the edge of the scythe right in Ash's face.

"I surrender." Ash said having no choice with the weapon right in his face and his own knocked aside.

"Good choice." She said.

"How long are you going to stay in this position? Not that I mind of course." Ash said winking suggestively. Red filled Kei's cheeks as she realized what position they were in. If you didn't see the weapon pointed at Ash it looked like she was straddling him correction she was straddling him. She quickly got off. She helped him up as they watched as Kai fought Sonya.

"Not gonna help him?" Ash asked her wondering why she didn't join in.

"This is his fight I've already won mine." She answered smiling softly at the image of her boyfriend fighting. He looked so graceful like a swan. Elegant but deadly comes to mind.

"You look beautiful when you smile did you know?" Ash said teasing softly.

"Uhh thanks?" She answered not sure how to respond. Ash watched as the girl watched her boyfriend fight. Noticing how her tail and ears perked up whenever he was about to land a blow and her fur stand up whenever he almost got hit or did get hit. Eventually Sonya ending up winning the engagement but before she could land the final blow Kei jumped in. Sonya was already tired from fighting Kai and so Kei easily was able to knock her aside winning the battle for them.

"Sorry I wasn't able to win." Kai said panting on the ground.

"It's fine. You're no good close range anyway." She said helping him up. When he was up and she checked to make sure he was fine she kissed him on the cheek and they walked over to Ash who was tending to Sonya.

"You alright?" Kei called out to the girl who nodded and smiled at her seeming to bear no ill will towards the girl who just defeated her.

"Perfectly fine!" Sonya said as they reached them. They spend the rest of the class sparring a little playfully after telling the results of the battle.

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? Suggestions? Trying to make the battles seem realistic or at least a bit exciting.I'm just sprinkling a little drama here and there I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with Ash yet but I promise it'll be exciting!**


End file.
